boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Kaizo
Captain Kaizo '''is one of anti-hero of the series and the leader of his own team . He is Fang's superior and also his older brother, who is known as ''Legendary Space Rebel ''. He and his team will return in BoBoiBoy Galaxy Story .]]Captain Kaizo made his debut in Season 3, Episode 20 as an unknown, uncredited character talking to Bago Go and became one of two witnesses to Ejo Jo's escape. He made another appearance in Season 3, Episode 24 with a more major role. He showed up with his spaceship to easily defeat his rival and his P.E.T.A.I. robots with the help of his alien, Lahap. Later, he threatened BoBoiBoy and his friends to hand over power their power bands and told Fang to fight with BoBoiBoy because of his refusal to hand them over. After being defeated by BoBoiBoy and his friends with Fang's aid, Kaizo accepts his defeat before congratulates them for proving that they worthy with their said powers, and revealed that he was embarked on a mission to save the galaxy from a tyrant and required necessary resources to do so. He offered them to cooperate with the said mission, only for them rejected it due to his extreme ways. After returned them to Earth, he asks Fang whether he would return to him or stay on earth, in which Fang chooses the latter. Before his departure, he warned BoBoiBoy that after him, the others would come to Earth, foreshadowing an epic battle between BoBoiBoy and his friends against Tengkotak. Physical Appearance In a concept photo first released by Animonsta, Captain Kaizo has dark blue hair, brown eyes and light skin. His attire is mainly coloured orange, dark grey and dark blue. The orange jacket he wears is edged dark blue with a high collar, dark blue shoulder attachments and a dark grey pattern that extends from his shoulders to about half way down his sleeve. His jacket is worn open and he has a black shirt underneath. His yellow belt has a hexagonal buckle and a dark blue covering. On his head, he wears what looks like a helmet and earpiece (this later turns out to be a mask) coloured various shades of grey with light orange streaks in the crevices. He also wears gloves that are similar to Fang's. In his official series appearances, his outfit has changed dramatically, particularly the colours. His spiky hair is now dark purple, very much like his brother's, and his eyes are changed to having a reddish hue. He also wears dark blue fingerless gloves in a similar fashion to Fang. The high-collared jacket he wears is now mostly blue in colour with ultramarine colouring the parts where his shoulders are all the way to nearly reaching the elbows. There also seems to be metal plates decorating the shoulders of the jacket. The turtleneck shirt Kaizo wears underneath the open jacket is ultramarine as well. He now sports a golden watch on his right wrist with the face of the watch being cyan. The crevices to his silver-gray mask are neon blue. His belt buckle remains golden in colour as well as hexagonal in shape, but it seems to be attached to a white harness (in which he uses to sheath his sword). His pants are the same ultramarine as his shirt, and the same blue fabric of his jacket seems to decorate and cover most of the upper half of his pants. Personality Kaizo is known to be very serious, proud, mysterious and at some point can be arrogant. As a captain, he willing to do anything for achieve his goal and mission with many way even he will use a violence. According to Lieutenant Lahap, he is one of the most dangerous and strongest aliens in space and Adu Du along with Probe acknowledge him as "Legendary Space Rebel". Even he known as rebel, Kaizo has great sense of honor and very calculated. This proved when he offered BoBoiBoy's Gang a second chance for fight with him and Lahap, he promised that if they able defeat him, he will return their power band. After their fight and lost, he accepted his defeat, praiseđ their strength, and believed BoBoiBoy's Gang are worth getting their Power Bands and allowde them to take them back. He wanted to recruit BoBoiBoy and the others to join his team. But since his way is to extreme to resolve his missions, they refuse to join his side besides his goal is good. Kaizo didn't force their decision even it's his own brother's decision to choose stay with BoBoiBoy instead return to his team. He also warned to them that there is another alien will come to earth before his departure. He and Fang are siblings and Kaizo is his older brother. In Fang childhood, he probably always spent many time with him. Fang always looked up him, respected him very well and do whatever he does. However, due Kaizo status as a captain, he also acts stern toward him like captain-private relationship in general. Kaizo also willing to punish or attack Fang if he disobey his order or feel betrayed by him. However, Kaizo is never mistreat and still cares with him, even he still accept Fang apology to him. Powers & Abilities Captain Kaizo is a humanoid alien who derives his power from his mask. He also appears to have natural skills such as: * '''Sword Skills: Captain Kaizo has an energy sword that shows he has excellent skills in the field of fencing. * Agility: '''Captain Kaizo appears to have supernatural agility, expertly dodging and counter-attacking BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm's attacks. * '''Durability : Captain Kaizo shown has strong durability.This is shown after he get critical attack by BoBoiBoy and Fang's Golem combo attack, he still able to stand and quickly recovered from the attack. * Change of Energy: '''When activating his mask, Captain Kaizo able to use his abilities and by using this technique, Kaizo able to compose such energy to other energy to perform different types of attacks. * '''Energy Movement: '''Captain Kaizo herd energy on his feet and enable it to move quickly in the blink of an eye. * '''Power Punches: '''Captain Kaizo collect high energy in his hands, then punch the enemy with solid punches with fast speed. * '''Explosive Energy: '''When Captain Kaizo touches inorganic objects, he concentrates huge energy force to the object until it overloads and explodes. * '''Energy Shackle: '''Captain Kaizo use the power of manipulation of energy and energy-trapping enemies in handcuffs that prevents the enemy to move. In addition to his arrest, Kaizo also uses this technique as a medium to punish his enemies. * '''Energy Kick: Captain Kaizo herd energy on his feet, then kicked his enemy with a super-strength kick. * Deduction Energy: Captain Kaizo hemispherical form of energy in front of him and then push towards the enemy to distance itself from its enemies. * Energy Sword: '''It is a special weapon to Captain Kaizo due to his different way of controlling it. He combines power with the sword that generates a light sabre and uses it to attack his enemies. Additionally, Captain Kaizo can increase the quantity of the energy to the blade for added strength of the sword. * '''Wall Power: '''Captain Kaizo produce energy dome that can not be penetrated or broken easily. The technique's function is to allow Captain Kaizo to create obstacles to others from assessing him or to trap enemies in the dome. * '''Power Protection: It is a shielding technique of Captain Kaizo he produces energy shield to block enemy attacks. His weakness is he can only focus his energy on one to three techniques at a time. This is shown when he concentrated large quantity of energy force into his sword, so large that the Energy Handcuffs and Shield were disarmed. Trivia * Captain Kaizo beat Ejo Jo with multiple advanced technological elements. In Japanese, "Kaizo (改造''Kaizō'')" means "hacked" or "modded". * He was confirmed as Fang's older brother as revealed in Season 3, Episode 26. * Although it is never explicitly stated, it is presumed that the unknown character from Season 3, Episode 20 is Captain Kaizo. Even though he is wearing a different outfit to the one in his official debut * For some reason, he is like the fusion of Star Lord from Guardians of Galaxy, Asuna Yuuki from Sword Art Online, and G. One from Ra.One ** He also looks like Jellal Fernandes from Fairy Tail because both of them have blue hair, black eyes and manipulation skill. ** Also Shido Isuka from Date A Live both of them have blue hair and brown eye and swordmanship skill. * His bio was shown in the official BoBoiBoy Magazine Issue #50, from the bio it was revealed that: ** He is 20 years old. ** His birthdate is November 4th. ** His birthplace is still a mystery. ** His favourite food is red carrot soup. *** Coincidentally, his younger brother's favourite food is also red carrot-related (Red Carrot Donut). ** His favourite drink is tea. ** His favourite colour is blue. ** His hobby is simulation training. * It was rumoured that Captain Kaizo once fought with the leader of the Tengkotak, Bora Ra. * Captain Kaizo called Fang "Pang" due to Fang's inability to speak properly when he was a kid. * As revealed in the fanmails, his parents are alive and they are staying in their home planet (though the question is about Fang's parents but he and Fang are brothers). * He is the first character from the series who has an actual autograph. * Since he was 9 years older than Fang, Fang possibility was born when Kaizo is around 9 years old. BoBoiBoy Fanmails (Fang's Parents).png|Question on Fang's (and Kaizo's) parents. Autograph.jpg|Kaizo's autograph. Gallery Videos Category:Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Kaizo's Team Category:Tracker And Protector Of Power Spheras